


Busted.

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.. I was watching an episode from back in July(?) where Chrissie attempts to go through Robert's phone, but he comes back and catches her. It gave me an idea of another way she could have found out about Robron. ;) Although it's kind of an AU where Aaron and Robert actually occasionally hang out in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes. It's too late at night for me to English correctly. I hope you enjoy regardless. 
> 
> All Kudos and Comments are hugely appreciated.

Hanging out with Aaron was always the highlight of his day. Being in public with the man was always a rare occurrence. They never seemed to be free to meet up unless it was for the odd quickie, or when Robert convinced him to take the weekend off to go away with him. That had sadly only happened twice. Only once as planned because of that stupid cow Katie. 

Robert had made it there before Aaron even though the man literally lived there. Sliding his hand into his pocket in an attempt to grab his phone in hopes of texting Aaron to inquire about his whereabouts, before reality struck that he had forgotten it. He guessed he'd just have to sit and nurse his beer until Aaron arrived, praying the other man didn't decide now was a good time for sexting. His thoughts were quickly shut off when he heard the man's voice greet him with an, "You alright, mate?" in true Aaron fashion. 

Robert couldn't control the smile that crossed his face, sliding the extra beer across the table to Aaron as they fell into comfortable conversation. He could feel Chas and Cain glaring at him from the bar, but he didn't care. As hard as they tried, he knew they weren't going to keep Aaron away from him. Aaron loved him. He craved him. That made Robert feel good. It made him feel special. Those feelings never really occurred when he was with the White's. Life with the White's was monotonous and if it wasn't for the power and the money that he craved and they provided, then he would be out of there straight away. 

He loved Aaron, truly he did, but the White's were a ready made family for him to join. One that offered him wealth and security. He knew Chrissie loved him and he used that to his advantage to worm his way in and it worked. He wanted to be with Aaron too. He was greedy. He craved the wealth and the power, but he also craved the love Aaron gave. He could be his true self with Aaron, could be open and honest to Aaron about anything. Most that would likely make Chrissie run a mile. 

Robert knew one day he would have to choose. Who knows, maybe someday he would have the balls to choose Aaron. Choose love over power. 

Unbeknown to Robert, up at Home Farm Chrissie had just discovered the phone he had left. Chrissie smiled down at the lock screen picture, them on their wedding day. It had been an amazing day until the news about Katie spread. That poor girl. Chrissie had never been her biggest fan, but she would never have wished her dead. 

Moving through to the living room, she settled down on the sofa, slipping her legs up onto the chair and pulled her feet underneath her. With the smile still present, she found herself opening the photo app. Furrowing her brow slightly at some of Robert's recent photos. She couldn't quite make out what they were from the tiny thumb nail. He finger hovering over them for a moment before she clicked one, dropping the phone with a loud gasp. Her hands moving up to cup her mouth, "Oh my God," She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. 

Swallowing hard, Chrissie picked the phone up off the floor. Swallowing her pride now, she continued scrolling, tears rolling down her cheeks. Katie was right. She'd been right all along. She should have listened. However, she would have never expected it to be Aaron. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been to trust Robert. Although, she had to admit he hadn't lied when he said he'd never cheat on her with another women. He must have been laughing behind her back. 

Forcefully wiping her eyes, Chrissie stood up. Grabbing her jacket and car keys. "Dad. I'm going out. I'll be back soon," She called, trying to keep her voice normal. 

The drive to the Woolpack felt too long. She had to sit outside for a few moments, before she got out of her car. She had Robert's phone shoved into her pocket, practically storming into the pub. Seeing Robert sat with Aaron, doing what from her perspective looked like flirting. How had she never noticed? 

Robert went to reach for his beer, frowning when it was snatched away from him, then a few seconds later it was poured over his head. Springing out of his car with gasp, he looked up at his wife who's face was contorted into a mixture of anger and sadness. 

"Chrissie? What the hell?" Robert shouted, pushing his beer soaked hair off of his forehead. He hadn't expected Chrissie's equally as loud shout/shriek back of,  
"Katie was right! She was right and I never believed her."  
Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at Chrissie's statement. Right about what? Katie had accused him of an almighty number of things.  
"I don't.." He began, but was cut off by Chrissie slamming his phone down on the table, staring down at it with wide eyes for a moment before he schooled his features, "What are you..?"  
A sharp don't was what cut him off that time, "Don't even try to deny it. You've been cheating on me. I've seen the pictures and I read the texts.." She cried, "I can't believe I was so blind. You've been seeing Aaron since December and I never noticed."  
Robert closed his eyes, feeling everybody in the pubs gaze on him. Well shit. Busted. So much for Chrissie trusting him. Why had she been going through his phone anyway?  
"Chrissie.." He tried pathetically, but there was no way he was going to get a word in right now.  
Opening his eyes in confusion when Chrissie's words were still angry, but somehow sounded softer. "You said you love him. I saw the texts. You said you love him," She stated, folding her arms over her chest, "Is it true? You love him?" 

Robert didn't know what to do, so just stared at Chrissie for a few moments who looked like she was expecting an answer. Now looked like the time he had to choose. He had never expected it to be so soon. He and Chrissie hadn't even been married for a year. Glancing over at Aaron, who somehow managed to look hopeful at the same time as he looked like he wanted the ground to open and swallow him up. 

Pushing his pride aside, Robert levelled his gaze back on Chrissie and gave her a nod.  
"Yes. I meant it... I love Aaron." He admitted, to which Chrissie stormed out of the pub in reply, leaving Robert stood there, his eyes still focused on the spot where Chrissie had been stood. He couldn't move. He felt like he was stuck to the spot, his whole world crashing down around him as he stood in a pub covered in beer. 

Robert was brought back to reality by a hand on his shoulder and his sisters confused, "Since when were you gay?"  
To which he rattled out, "I'm not gay," in reply. Those three words becoming his personal catch phrase over the last few months.  
"So what do you call this then? Confused?" He heard come from somewhere on the other side of the bar from what he thinks was Kerry, turning his head to fix her with a glare that looked more defeated than dangerous. 

His eyes came to focus on Chas who was giving him a look of shock and he was sure there was a hint of respect hidden underneath it somewhere. She gestured with her head to the door behind the bar, "Do you wanna..?" She asked. Robert allowed Aaron to just move him, his own body just following lead. He felt numb and honestly, a little afraid. 

Startling Robert slightly was a pair of lips being placed over his own, kissing back after a few seconds when his brain registered that Aaron was kissing him and whispering, "I love you too," into his mouth. When they broke away, Aaron's face was beaming from happiness and Robert couldn't help but smile too. It was infectious. He couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him at Aaron's next words,  
"Go take a shower. You look like a wet rat."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for drink throwing, man. Love me some drink throwing drama.


End file.
